


Cuffed

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon's job as a criminal investigator gives him some access to free toys.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr wanted to know what Jon did for a job after he graduated. I figured why not write about it? Plus, why not make it smutty?

**Six Years from the end of Hysteria**

“Mama, where are we going?” Tess, now six, asked as she carefully tied her pink sneakers on the couch. 

Sansa, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiled as she watched her daughter. “We’re going to surprise Daddy at his new job and bring him lunch.”

Tess broke into a wide smile, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she turned to look at Sansa. When Tess smiled, her whole cherub face was engaged. She positively radiated happiness and excitement. 

Sansa smiled. “Yup. Do you want to help me bring the picnic basket into his new office when we get there?”

“I do! Did you make sure to pack Daddy some Funny Bones?”

Sansa snapped her fingers and turned back into the kitchen. “Good thing you reminded me!”

“Can you pack some for me too, Mama?”

“Of course, sweetie.” 

It was adorable, really, the way Tess wanted to be like her Dad. She adored her father, and the feeling was mutual. There was nothing Jon wouldn’t do for Tess. 

And now, after years of schooling, Jon was doing what he’d finally settled on to study not long after Tess was born: a criminal investigator. It hadn’t taken him long to get a job after he’d graduated, which didn’t surprise Sansa. His working in the police department before graduating had helped, too. When Jon wanted something, Jon didn’t take long to get it. The fact that her last name was now Snow was testament to that - even if she had been the one to propose to him. 

And now, he was a month into his new job and was loving it. Though sometimes the long hours did get to be a bit much. But at least he was getting better at not waking her up when he got home. Sometimes though, she didn’t mind. She liked the way he woke her up…

She reddened just thinking about it. 

Even at forty-six, her husband still wanted her as much as he had when she was thirty-nine. If she had a wrinkle or two that she hadn’t had before, he still looked at her as though she was everything in the world to him.

If someone had told her that she could be this happy one day, she wouldn’t have believed it. 

“Mama, is Benjen gonna come and visit us soon?” Tess asked as she slipped off the couch and picked up her Wonder Woman purse from the floor. It had nothing but some crayons and play money in it, but she loved the thing and since she was her mother’s daughter, she took it with her everywhere like a little lady. She even currently had her dark curly locks in a ponytail with a Wonder Woman ponytail holder. 

“Benjen is working hard at his new job,” Sansa said as she carried the picnic basket into the living room. Benjen was now working as a psychologist for teens, specializing in grief. It was hard work, but as he said, it was something he had experience with. Sansa tried not to think about that too much. However, he was living with friends, had a great girlfriend, and generally seemed happy with life. He adored his little sister, too, and Tess worshipped the ground her brother walked on. 

“But,” Sansa continued, “I’m sure when he can he will come and visit. Maybe when he calls next time you can ask him.”

“Maybe I could just call him and not wait for him to call us,” Tess said. 

Sansa chuckled. “You are your father’s daughter.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re a determined young lady.”

Tess snickered. “Is Daddy a determined young lady?”

Sansa laughed, thinking she might have to call him that at some point. “Come on, baby, let’s go.”

It was summer now, mid-August, and Tess was on summer break for another couple weeks. A few times a week, she went to day camp while Sansa worked. Today was one of those days that Sansa kept her at home, and so she figured it would be a nice surprise for Jon to see them. Though she wasn’t sure how much of a surprise since he’d been hinting (and in Jon’s case that meant flat out telling her) that he wanted them to come and see him. 

When they got down to the station, they were led down to Jon’s office, who was hunched over his desk and munching on a donut. 

“Such a cliche, Snow,” Sansa said as she pushed her way inside, one hand on the basket to help Tess who also had one hand on the basket. 

Jon looked up and his eyes went wide. Then he dropped the donut and beamed with pride and joy as she came over to his family. Sansa put the basket down on the floor while Jon knelt down and did the special handshake that he and Tess had came up with. It took a while and involved a lot of fist bumping, odd sounds, and high fives. Then he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek. 

“Sweetie, do you want to start taking stuff out of the basket for Mama?” Sansa asked her daughter. “We’ll put them right on the coffee table here, okay?”

“Okay!” Tess agreed. 

Free now, Jon pulled Sansa to him and wrapped her up in his arms. “You look good enough to eat, Mrs. Snow,” he rumbled low in her ear. 

Sansa giggled. “You always say that.”

“I always mean it. If Tess wasn’t here we’d christen my office.”

Sansa laughed lightly and pushed at him teasingly. He grinned and kissed her, causing Tess to exclaim, “Eeeeewwwwwwwww!”

Sansa pushed out of his arms, laughing and helped her daughter finish unloading the picnic. Soon, they dug in, and after they were finished, Jon helped Sansa pack up the remains. He then took Tess and Sansa around and introduced them to everybody and Sansa could not have loved him more for how proud he seemed of her and their daughter. 

Her age was often a sore spot, especially since her husband was all of twenty-five, but Jon was wholly unashamed of her. Her body had not completely went back to its former svelte state. Instead, she had a few more curves and had to admit that she did feel rather sexy this way, and Jon seemed to enjoy it too, especially when she wore form-fitting dresses that hugged her curves and accentuated her breasts. 

And it was still nice to know she could still turn heads when she went out. Jon didn’t particularly like that bit, but she kept telling him that he was always being gawked at so he just had to suck it up. 

After getting Tess in the car and buckling her up, Sansa shoved the picnic basket next to her and wound her arms around Jon’s neck. He wound his arms around her, bent his head, and kissed her sweetly. “I love you baby,” he murmured. 

“I love you, too.”

“When I come home tonight I’ll bring you a surprise,” he said with a grin as he slid one hand down to her lower back. 

“Oh?” she asked her curiosity piqued. 

He smirked. “You’ll see.”

Oh boy. She couldn’t wait. 

xxxxxxxxxx

It was late, and he’d missed being able to tuck Tess in, but Jon made sure he checked on her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before making his way to his and Sansa’s bedroom. 

He pulled the handcuffs he’d filched from the station from his suit jacket pockets as he pushed the door open to the bedroom and found Sansa asleep. The light was on and it was clear from the book on the bed beside her that she’d fallen asleep reading. 

Quietly, Jon put the cuffs down on the edge of the bed and quickly undressed. When he was bare, he climbed up on the bed from the bottom and crept under the covers. Tonight, Sansa wore one of her summery silk nightgowns and he hoped she wasn’t wearing panties. 

Slipping his hands under her nightgown, he was pleased to find that she was sans panties. He latched his mouth on her pussy, sucking and licking at her clit, and before long he heard her gasp his name. Then the covers were off of him and she propped herself on her elbows and looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Jon,” she moaned, and flopped onto her back. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured. 

Her hands went to his hair and he groaned. Her knees lifted and Jon fucked her hole with his tongue. 

“Jonnnn…”

He sucked her clit into his mouth and she pulled his hair lightly. 

“Harder,” he grunted. She pulled harder. He sucked harder. 

She came with a soft cry, both of them having trained themselves not to be too loud because of Tess. 

He lapped at her juices until she pushed his head away and then he kissed his way up her body. He made sure to suck on her nipples through her gown, give her a hickey on her neck - even as she pushed at him (only half-heartedly) - and finally kiss her passionately. 

“God, no matter how many times I have you I always want more,” he breathed. “Fuck, Sansa, you are so beautiful…”

“What kind of gift did you bring me?” she murmured as she ran her fingers through his curls, “Cause if that was it, it was awesome.”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. He climbed off the bed reluctantly, his dick hard and leaking, and picked up the handcuffs. He lifted them up, showing them to her and her eyes went wide. 

“You--you want to use them?” she asked on a bit of a squeek. 

It was adorable how she could be so innocent still after all the things he’d done to her. He nodded. “Could I?”

His adventurous girl nodded her head slowly. 

“Take off your nightgown first, sweet girl,” Jon told her. 

She did as he asked and then lay back and watched him avidly as he secured one wrist to the headboard, and then the other. “Is that comfortable baby?” he asked her. 

She nodded. “It is.”

“Good,” he said and looked her over as she lazily stroked his cock. She watched him and bit her lip. “What shall I do to you first?” he asked. 

“Well, you already ate me out…”

“I can do that again. Any time, baby, any place.”

She blushed. God, he loved her. 

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” she asked softly. 

Fuck. He felt dizzy at just the suggestion. He reached out a hand to the bedpost. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. 

She smiled. “Come here, sweet boy. Let me suck that cock for you.”

“Jesus, Sansa,” he said breathlessly as he climbed up on the bed. She moved further down on the bed.

“Put a pillow under my head,” she said. 

He did as she asked and then moved in closer to straddle, well basically, her face. 

She grinned up at him just before she lifted her head and took him in her mouth, sucking on the tip. 

“Fuck!” he shouted. 

“You have to be quiet, Jon,” she scolded him lightly before wrapping her lips around his cock and swallowing him down. 

She bobbed her head back and forth and put her hands on his ass, guiding him further down her throat. Jon shut his eyes tight; he didn’t want to cum in her mouth. 

She lashed her tongue along his cock and then sucked hard on the head. Jon reached out and gripped the headboard hard as she began taking him down her throat further and further and further…

Jon couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled out of her mouth, panting, and moved so that he was kneeling between her spread legs. 

“You get me so close so fast, San,” he murmured. “Christ.”

She giggled, but was clearly proud of herself. As she should be. She was fucking amazing, and not just in bed. She was an amazing wife and mother, too. Just as he knew she would be. 

Kneeling over her, Jon paid attention to her tits again, sucking on them, and teasing her nipples to hard points. He blew on them while wet and she gasped and squirmed under him. 

“Want something, baby?” he purred. 

“You,” she gasped. “Inside me.”

He was ready. He was going to burst if he didn’t get inside her soon. But first, he teased her slit with his weeping cock and rubbed against her clit which made her body jerk. With a grin, he pushed his way inside her. 

She tugged on the handcuffs and let out a puff of air in frustration. 

He grinned and set up a steady rhythm, watching as her tits bounced and jiggled for him, stared into her lust-addled gaze, and slid his hands to cover her breasts as he fucked her. 

“Jon, harder,” she begged. 

He slammed inside her and she gasped. “Like that?” he asked, holding himself deep inside her. 

She nodded adamantly. 

He slid slowly out and slammed hard inside her again. Then again and again and again. 

“Keep going, don’t stop,” she cried. 

Jon couldn’t now. He was too far gone. He fucked into her hard and fast until she was arching her back, squeezing his cock with her cunt, and crying out softly as she came and came and came. 

It was too much for him to hold on. Jon plunged inside her hard and held himself there as he came inside her. He collapsed against her sweat-slickened body, and felt his was damp as well. 

He kissed her sweetly. “How’d you like your gift?”

She smiled dazedly up at him. “I loved it. Naughty boy.”

He laughed softly. “You’re the one who suggested I fuck your mouth.”

She grinned. “I did, didn’t I?”

“You’re my naughty little minx.”

“Can you free your naughty little minx now?”

“Of course.”

He got up, got the keys from his suit jacket, and freed her. He placed them on the nightstand and then crawled into bed with her, drawing her into his arms. After chatting for a bit, they both drifted off…

xxxxxxx

Jon’s eyes popped open to his daughter standing by the bed and holding up the handcuffs. She was frowning. When she saw he was awake, she looked at him and cocked her head to the side. “Daddy? Why are these here?”


End file.
